Sam Evans
Sam Evans is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. He is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Chord Oversim, who is the Sim equivalent of Chord Overstreet. Biography Season Two Just Say No to Boys Sam is first shown in a flashback, where he is trying to kiss his girlfriend Quinn, but she refuses and says she doesn't want a boyfriend as she's independent. The scene then changes to Breadstix, where Quinn tells him they're going to the movies on Friday and asks him to pick her up. After the girls have had a discussion about their boyfriends, Sam, along with Finn, Artie and Mike, appears in the choir room. Unknown to Sam, Quinn thinks he's cute and wonders if he's been working on his prom king acceptance speech. He asks the girls, who are all caught up in thoughts about their boyfriends, if they're okay. Lazy Directions Will has gathered New Directions in the choir room, and Sam asks if they can incorporate workout routines in the rehearsal as he has flawless abs to maintain. He also suggests that they wear matching clothes at Sectionals. Will agrees to this, along with other ideas that the boys have, but seems to ignore what the girls have to say. Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel We are shown a flashback of Sam joining New Directions. He introduces himself by saying "My name is Sam. Sam I am. I like eggs, but I don't eat Sam", and Mercedes tells him to shut up. Sam sees Quinn and Finn kissing in the auditorium and suspects they were making out. Quinn covers up by saying that Finn's lips were cold and she was warming them up for him, as she doesn't want him dying from hypothermia. Sam calls Quinn "amazing" and a "hero" before walking out, reminding Quinn not to forget their date on Friday. Sam is in the choir room with the rest of New Directions. Rachel walks in wearing horrible clothes, which Santana insults, and the rest of the club, including Sam, joins in by laughing at her. Sam appears shocked when Rachel goes on a rant. It eventually turns out to be just a fantasy. Sam is in the library with Santana, where he says that he suspects Quinn is cheating on him. We then see a flashback with Sam confronting Quinn. Quinn denies it, and Sam says he wants her to kiss Finn to prove that nothing is going on. She says that he's dumb, but Sam tells her to do it, saying that if she really cared about him she'd do it. Quinn and Finn are then seen making out, and Sam tells them to stop as "there's no spark", but they cary on. Back in the present, Santana suggests that she and Sam should randomly get together, even though it's just to cover up her crush on Brittany. Sam agrees. Sam breaks up with Quinn in the hallway, claiming that Santana showed him the light, saying that he knows she, unlike Quinn, won't cheat on him. Girl's Got Issues During her performance of Obsession of Finn, Rachel sees Finn and Sam playing Rock-Paper-Scissors together. Sam is later seen with the rest of New Directions watching TV, where it is revealed that Mercedes has been arrested after robbing a tater tots factory. Neglect This Way Will suggests that, rather than pitting the sexes against each other, they should do something different, and suggest they should perform songs by the Spice Girls. The girls agree to this idea, but the boys are uncomfortable. Sam says that it's too girly for his taste. Quinn says that if Sam can do Justin Bieber, he can do the Spice Girls, and he tells her not to judge him. As the girls perform Wannabe, Sam, along with the other boys (except Finn and Will), is clearly uninterested in the performance. Sam, along with the other boys, is still refusing to sing a Spice Girls song. Rachel, having come to terms with herself, states that doing girls' songs doesn't make you less of a man, but the boys still say no. Finn then says the same thing, and the boys change their mind. Sam performs Spice Up Your Life with the rest of New Directions. Prom Rumours After Finn has a daydream about Quinn pressurising him to write his prom king speech, Sam, who is next to him, asks if he's okay. Finn and Rachel are staking out, when they see Sam and Kurt together. Finn accuses Kurt of cheating on Blaine with Sam. The following day, several New Directions members are gathered together at the Lima Bean, where Tina says that they know very little about Sam. Rachel confronts Kurt over what she saw, but Kurt denies it and walks away. Rachel and Finn go on a stakeout again, where this time they see Sam with Quinn. The next day, it's revealed that Sam has an announcement to make, and Finn accuses him of seeing Quinn behind his back. Sam then confesses the truth: his dad lost his job, and his family are now living in a motel, and that Quinn and Kurt have been helping him and his family. Finn apologises, and Sam says that even though Finn was seeing Quinn behind his own back, Finn was accusing him of the same thing, but they agree to forget that this ever happened. New York Funeral Sam and the rest of New Directions arrive in New York, where Will hands them the assignment of writing songs for Nationals, forbidding them to leave the hotel room. Despite this, they roam around New York for inspiration, singing Hello/New York, New York. The boys, minus Kurt, are in their hotel room where Finn is hoping to write a duet between him and Rachel. Sam believes this is an excuse to use the competition to win Rachel back, and suggests that Finn buys her some Chapstick instead. That night, after Finn and Rachel are mugged and arrested, Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie are seen waiting around for them. Sam still thinks that Finn should have given Rachel Chapstick. Sam performs Tonight Tonight with New Directions where he has a solo line. It is eventually revealed that they lost at Nationals. He is then seen in the Lima Bean with Mercedes, who thinks he's gay. It is revealed that they are dating, to which Sam doesn't know why. Season Three The Brown Unicorn Project Jacob talks to Mercedes, where it is revealed that Sam moved away to a village where all Trouty Mouths can live as one. Hold On to A Girl As New Directions are running short of members, Finn and Rachel travel to Trouty Village to re-recruit Sam. It is revealed that Sam is a stripper. The owner talks to Finn and Rachel, who tell him that they and Sam are all underage. All three of them are thrown out, and Finn tells Sam to come back to New Directions, which he agrees to, Sam re-joins New Directions, where it seems nobody notices or cares, but Will welcomes him back anyway. Quinn talks to him in the hallway, asking for him to be Beth's new baby daddy, and he says that she has "rich white girl problems". He says that it's a tough world out there, and recites his favourite lyric: "hold on to sixteen for as long as you can". Quinn tells him that she was pregnant at sixteen, making both of them feel awkward. Later, Sam talks to Mercedes, telling her that even though she has a boyfriend, he's still going to go after her. Mercedes asks if Sam really wants to put Shane through what Finn put him through last year, and he says yes. Mercedes walks off, saying that she "really don't get this show sometimes". Sam performs Brighter than the Sun/Good Life with the rest of New Directions at Sectionals. No Michael/Yes Elvis Sam tells the other New Directions Boys (minus Kurt and Artie) about his experience with Artie: they had coffee, held hands, ran into Kurt and Blaine, and Sam moved the next week. After this, his siblings disappeared and he got a job at Trouty Village. Sam is next seen in the choir room when Will announces he's planning to propose to Emma and needs the kids to help him choose a proposal song. After watching Rachel's performance of Puppet on a String, Sam tells Will about his idea for a proposal song. It turns out to be a group performance of All Shook Up at a farm. Sam and the rest of New Directions confront the Warblers, where Sebastian slushies Blaine, and later joins New Directions in confronting Sebastian alone in the auditorium. The Spanish Heart Mercedes holds a group meeting between Sam, Quinn and new student Joe Hart, calling themselves The God Squad. Upon seeing Joe, Sam asks why they let a homeless kid in, only for Quinn to remind him that he was once homeless himself. Sam is surprised to hear that Joe has never heard of Tarzan. Mercedes then believes that Joe will say he's never met a gay person, and this turns out to be true, making everyone feel awkward. On My Big Brother Feeling bored when Finn and Rachel are arguing in the choir room, Puck asks Sam if he wants to get some lunch, and Sam agrees as long as Puck pays. Sam is also seen with the rest of New Directions waiting to go on for Regionals, despite the fact they haven't rehearsed. Minisodes Santana's PSA Santana refers to Sam as "Lip Boy", claiming that he laughs at the stupidest things. He is seen with Mike, laughing at the TV, despite the fact that it's turned off. Fondue For Two Brittany asks Sam if he and Quinn are "Warner twins", and he says no. She then asks if he could fit a football in his mouth, and he says that she's scaring him a little. Fondue For Two Part 2] Brittany asks Sam if Mercedes had to choose between him and tater tots, which would she choose, and Sam believes it's obvious that she'd choose him. Mercedes is not happy with this and asks if he'd choose Chapstick over her. Specials Christmas Special During the Christmas Special, Quinn and Sam portray the adopted children of Kurt and Blaine. Sam is uncomfortable with playing Quinn's brother, as they've dated. Kurt and Blaine then send them to bed, despite it only being 5 o'clock. Quinn eventually leaves the set, despite Sam warning her that they're not supposed to go down there. Songs Solos (In a Group Number) Quotations Gallery Sam 2.PNG Sam.PNG Sam.jpg Samcedes.png Sam sim.png Sam.jpg AngrySam.jpg SamQuinnHallway.jpg Samcedes Scene.png Trivia * Will Moring auditioned for the role of Sam and got it beating out nearly 20 other auditions. * Trouty mouth. * Might name his child Chapstick Evans. * Uses big A** chapstick. *Is one of four characters to have a different voice actor for speaking and singing, the others being Noah Puckerman, Cooper Anderson and Jesse St James *Along with Puck, he is the only character in the spoofs to be voiced by both male and female actors. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members